Operation: Purification
by Psychodog
Summary: Lucy has finally returned to Kouta, but all that action has crippled her mind into a coma. The government, now unable to exterminate the problem decided to cure them instead... using twin diclonius as their key weapon.
1. Reawakening

_**Operation: Purification **_

_Chapter 1: Reawakening _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied, and this story was written just cuz I was bored._**

_ Short summary:_ Lucy has returned to the Maple inn with her friends and family... but all the action has finally taken its toll on poor Lucy, and now she's trapped in a coma for the past month. The government, having lost Kurama and their strongest Diclonious has brought a conclusion: If they cannot be eradicated, then they must be purified.

Two Diclonius twins, Adam and Eve were seperated long ago... and now, operation Purification A.K.A Eden is about to commence... their objective? To "cure" Lucy and all others infected.

_New Characters_:

**_Adam_**- A male diclonious with unusual snow white hair... just like ice, he's pure, but very cold and somewhat emotionless. The only thing driving him is his desire to see his sister one more time. He has no vectors... but somehow, his body can produce an "antidote" of some sort. The government then decides to use him to "cure" Lucy...

**_Eve_**- A female diclonious and Adam's twin sister... she seems to be much weaker than the normal diclonious and has contracted an incurable disease. She can sense her brother's whereabouts and feelings, but he lost contact with her thoughts due to her dwindling strength.

**_Dr. Leonard Ashe__r_**- An intelligent scientist who recently was allowed to join the Governments project. He was born and raised in Brazil, and having lost a son of his own, he seems to have close ties with the twins. It saddens him that these two were trapped and unable to see each other... He is in charge of their well-being and growth, and from time to time, conversed with them.

_**Director Suzuhara**_- The new director after the death of Kurama. He seems to be very cold and calculating, taking every precaution... it is said his reasoning is far beyond human understanding. But one thing's for certain... he makes very few mistakes.

_

* * *

__Act I: My brother and I  
_

_"I want to tell you my story... but I don't think you'll listen. Afterall... you humans wanted to kill us, right?  
My brother wouldn't say anything... but that's how he always is. He doesn't hate, he doesn't kill... he only does things for me. My brother loves me..._

_He feels whatever I do.  
We're twins, so we know what the other feels. Always. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Eve, my brother is Adam. We were tossed into a project hosted by the government. We were strange children, my brother was born with white hair...like the color of snow. Funny... we never really saw snow much, I only heard from my mother that it's white... and cold..._

_We were raised in isolation, our mommy wouldn't ever let us out. She said we were different, that we were special. It didn't matter... my brother and I were happy._

_But that all changed... when the government came after us. Momma refused to hand us over, and they shot her in the head... we were then seperated. We haven't made contact... in 5 years. I'm trapped within an isolated cell... but even though My brother couldn't hear my voice, I could hear his. Brother... you can't feel me because slowly I'm dying..."_

_

* * *

_

Setting: Maple Inn

Mayu and Nana returned home from school, their satchels bouncing happily as they made their way to their new home. Wanta, the puppy bounded along with them as they made their way past the old shrine and down the stone path. It was nice out, a fresh summer day... School was almost over and Summer vacation was approaching in a few days. They chatted happily, looking forward to a nice vacation and maybe some peace and quiet too. They crossed the gate and took off their shoes as they slid the door open. The old grandfather clock at the entrance ticked loudly...

"We're home!" Mayu said as she walked in. Yuka was still at her classes in college... they made their way to the bedroom.

"Oh... so Kouta didn't go to school again?" Nana asked as she walked in. She spotted the boy sound asleep on the floor beside another laid out futon. Mayu slipped a blanket over the college student... the girl stared sadly. "Lucy still didn't wake up, huh? Maybe she's... you know..."

"Don't say that!" Mayu protested. "She's just sick that's all! Remember her face when she came back? She was smiling! She smiled and fainted. Nyuu will wake up, I know she will!"

Nana nodded slowly... Kouta sure was happy when she came back. He stayed by her side all the time... in high hopes that she'd wake up again. Yuka was worried too... burdening responsibility, she still went to classes, and even had a part time job to support the rent. Now that they thought about it, Yuka was more calm... But even so. It's been a month since then, and Lucy still didn't wake up.

"Maybe we should start on dinner, Nana." Mayu said as she placed their school satchels in the corner of the room. "We have to pick up some groceries today... Yuka left us a list."

The two girls giggled slightly, as they walked out of the inn and down the stone path. They finally reached the staircase where they could look at the ocean and the town below. The salty sea wind blew past them and they can hear the rolling waves and the cries of sea gulls from the beach. Nana began to think... so much strain, who knows when Lucy might wake up... It was just, the chances were slim. Very slim. She clutched the small purse that her papa gave her so long ago. She still had alot of his money left over... which she cherished dearly. It was kind of like his last memento to her, so she never spent it.

"So we need to get some bread, milk, rice, fish, meat and vegetables." Mayu read the list outloud. "hey Nana, maybe if we're lucky we can buy some candy too... Nana?"

The diclonious girl was completely frozen. It was as if the fair summer breeze was frozen stiff. Something unnatural was nearby... very near. She felt her head telling her to run, but her body wouldn't listen.

"Nana, what's the matter?" Mayu asked.

"N-nothing..." Nana said with a facade smile. "Hey Mayu... how about we split the list, hmm? We can make dinner faster that way, okay?" We're in danger... she said to herself.

"Uh... okay..." Mayu said as she ripped the list in half. Nana tucked the paper into her purse and headed down the stone steps leaving Wanta and Mayu. The human girl stared confused... and concerned. Nana broke into a run... whoever it was, it was close by. And it had its eyes on her... she had to get as far away from Mayu as possible... or else they both might be in danger.

* * *

... Approximately12 Hours Earlier...  
_Setting: Isolated cell #33_

"How is the boy doing?" A calm yet friendly voice asked. It was slightly deep, yet soothing with a slight foreign accent. "I do hope his progress is doing well."

Doctor Asher, a very intelligent and well educated scientist placed his hand on the glass... on the other side was a white room, heavily padded, there was what looked like a bed in the corner, and a sink in the other. Sitting in the center of the room, leaning against the wall, facing the glass was a boy. He looked like he was in his late teens, thin, extremely pale. Doctor Asher smiled gently... the boy grew fast. What was even more startling was the boy's hair and eye color. They were both white... his eyes were unfocused, and his grey irises were dilated... like always. And his expression was that of cold sadness... as if he never smiled before.

"He's calm as always, doctor. No irregular pulse patterns at all." His assistant replied with a smile. "Perhaps he might even share a few words with us today."

"That's good. He was always quite obedient... and a good listener." The doctor picked up his clipboard and copied the data onto the paper. The boy showed no signs of injury or torture at all compared to the other diclionious. He was just still.

"Oh!" The Assistant broke the doctor's train of thought as the two looked up at the boy. "He's about to say something."

"Doctor Asher..." The boy's voice was low, like a whisper. "Are you there, doctor?" The doctor reached out and flipped a switch, he picked up the small mike as his voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Call me Leo. What is it, my boy? Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked.

"I had a nightmare..." The boy said lowly.

"Oh?" The doctor asked. This was not the first time he ever had such a thing. Asher looked at the assistant, they both shared the same expression. Concern. "What was it that you dreamt about? Was it scary?"

"No..." His eyes sharpened slightly, his grey irises now back into focus. "There was a girl... with horns. But it wasn't my sister... She said her name is Lucy... and she's going to wake up soon."

A wave of panic struck the doctor and his assistant. Lucy? THE LUCY? Asher grabbed the mike. "Adam, Adam, when she told you her name, did you give your name back? Did she know you were there?" His hand was clenched around the mike... so tight that the skin was white.

"No..." Adam responded. "She was unaware. But... she's still going to wake up."

* * *

_Setting: Director's Office_

"So Lucy is still alive." Director Suzuhara leaned back in his chair... staring at the doctor that stood before him. Both of them heard only stories about this hostile and dangerous diclonious. The Director was promoted only a few weeks ago, and Dr. Asher just returned from his many years in his home country of Brazil. He was half japanese- half brazillian... The Director was tall, his hair neat and his eyes seemed to be sharp and always calculating. Doctor Asher had long hair that went down to his shoulders, it was currently tied. His skin was tanned in complete contrast to the Director's pale complexion.

"That's to be expected. I should thank Adam #33 for cofirming her existance. We should have anticipated sooner that it would take much more to kill her, the queen." The Director took a sip from his coffeee as Asher shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What should we do about it? Lucy? As the one that broke free? I already heard that killing her was virtually impossible." The doctor shifted his half rimmed glasses... "Director...?"

"How is #32?" He asked, changing the subject.

The doctor retrieved his clipboard and read the report outloud to him. "She seems to be deminishing in a rapid rate... it seems it won't be long until she will stop functioning completely. However, she appears to show neither resistance, nor hostility in any way. Both siblings are incredibly passive... you can even touch them and they won't show any harm in return. They don't fear us... nor do they seem to hate us at all. It seems their loyalty to each other has brought them this far. Number 32, Eve... her mind is functional but her body not much so."

"Hm... fine, Asher, we recently received word to no longer kill any of the diclonious. It is an impossible feat..." The Doctor's face lit up to a smile, he's been fascinated by them, and to hear such news brought him much joy. Most of them were children afterall... but the Director's face bore no change. "It seems that humans exterminating them only raises their hostility. Perhaps we should display some humanity within us."

"O-of course!" Asher said with a smile. "They may not be human, but as long as they're intelligent beings then-"

"Don't bring your hopes up." The Director interrupted. "The higher ups decided not to kill the diclonious... instead, we're to cure them. You yourself has developed the antidote. We'll be using them..."

"But-! It hasn't been tested yet." The Doctor slammed his hands on the desk. "Who knows what reaction might occur! They might die, or worse! We've never tested it on a living specimen before!"

"That's why Lucy will be the perfect subject... we have no need for a rogue Diclonious." The director nodded once, "Besides, would you rather instead to test it out on one of your subjects, doctor?" Asher's eyes widened... as the director even suggested such a thing. #32 and #33 were like his own children... The Director rose from his seat and stared out the glass window. "Adam is a wonderous specimen, truly a weapon from god to save humanity... he's not a normal diclonious, on the contrary... more like an anti-diclonious. Something in him allowed him to survive, and something in his DNA was the missing ingredient to the antidote. We'll apply the antidote to Lucy, and if she's cured, we can cure the rest of them as well... and if not, we'll analyze her body and try again."

"But... Diclonious aren't even humans. How can we possibly cure them?" Asher asked.

"They spread their seed through their vectors. So quite easily we may be able to counteract it... they are just humans with horns, vectors and a brain abnormality... Aside from that they are still considered quite human. This is our only chance to survive... we will start right away."

Asher's hand began to shake... the chances, the outcome... it was all unknown. "Who... who will be the one to hunt Lucy and apply the antidote?" The doctor asked...

"Isn't that obvious?" The Director faced Asher. His face solemn and serious. "#33..."

* * *

_Setting: Isolated Cell #33_

"Adam..." Asher woke up the boy from his dream. Adam raised his head slightly... "Adam, I'm sorry I woke you, are you okay?"

"... Yes." The boy replied. "I sense concern in your voice, Doctor... is there something wrong?"

"If I said no, you would already know I'm lying." The doctor took a deep breath. "Adam, the higher ups want you to do us a favor..." The boy raised his head curiously... tilting it. "They want you to cure Lucy..."

"I can't do that..." The boy said looking down. He had a mixture of bland disappointment. "She would kill me... I cannot kill others... you know that."

"They said if you succeed... they'll let you see your sister again." The doctor paused... as Adam began to think... he wanted to see his sister, but...

"I can't..."

"Adam! Listen to me... I'm sorry but... you don't understand. You don't have much time... your sister is... she's dying, Adam, she's dying." The boy's eyes widened, in a mixture of confusion, sorrow and anger. "We tried everything and if curing Lucy succeeds we might be able to save her life before the illness gets too serious. Adam...?" The doctor froze... The boy was standing up, he never stands up. Most of the time he crawls to reach the bed, or he sits down at the same place, staring at nothing. But this time the boy was standing up.

"Doctor! His pulse has risen abnormally high!" The Assistant yelled. The boy stood in front of the glass... his eyes staring through at the doctor and assistant. They both took a deep breath... and the doctor reached for the mike.

"Your the only one that can fight her... and your the only one that can save your sister. Do you understand?" The boy touched the glass... and walked over to the door. "Let him out." The doctor commanded. Hesitantly, the assistant opened the doors.

"How long does my sister have..." Adam asked as he walked out. Compared to his pale skin and white hair, his white shirt looked grey. He walked over to the doctor...

"A month... maybe less." The doctor replied. Adam collapsed on his knees... his hand was gripping the floor, shaking rapidly.

"I want to see my sister again, doctor..." His voice was now hoarse. "Eve... Eve..." tears fell down from his empty eyes. He was now hunched over on the floor, his hands on the floor, and his skinny knees shaking. "Why won't you say anything to me, Eve... don't leave me alone... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Asher reached out and held the boy's shoulder... "You're her only hope... she's counting on her big brother."

_"I OBJECT TO THIS! No! I will not allow this at all!" Dr. Asher slammed the clipboard on the floor. "Adam doesn't even know how to defend himself! His body and strength is weaker than the average human! How could they even suggest such a thing?"_

_ "Calm down Doctor." The Director silenced him at once. Asher's face was contorted in agony and grief. "Even if Lucy tore him piece by piece, the boy will be fine. He is the perfect one to face against Lucy... afterall..." A small smile appeared on his face. "Adam can't feel pain... his regeneration is remarkable, the perfect DNA to cure the diclonious. You experimented on him yourself doctor. Every time we torture him, he shows no pain, if you cut off his limb, as long as the limb touched the wound, his cells will rearrange themselves. He may have no vectors... nor can he fight physically, but that's irrelevant."  
_

_"Adam..."_

_"Besides... you never told him... about his dying sister. She will die soon... without the antidote. Afterall, she contracted a virus only affected by diclinious." _

_

* * *

_

Setting: Alleyway

"Show yourself!" Nana yelled, her breaths were deep due to her constant running. She finally reached a deserted street, the trees overhead began to rustle softly as the wind blew past. Whatever it was, it was slow... but yet she felt as if it was watching her. She placed her back against the wall so she wouldn't be hit by a surprise attack.

"That... was unnecessary..." a voice said. It was low and soft. From the other end of the alley was a young man, his white hair was long and tied back. his pale white eyes focused on the girl... and his grey irises sent a chill down #7's back. His hands were in his pocket, and he wore a white shirt that looked grey compared to his skin and hair. He walked up to her... extending his hand. "I don't kill humans... nor diclonius..."

"Who are you...?" Nana asked. "And why are you following us?" Her vectors began to come out, aiming themselves at the stranger...

His eyes sharpened as he saw the two extended hands... This was not the target. He walked closer, his extended hand reaching out to her.

"Stay away..." Nana stepped back unaware of the puddle of garbage water on the floor, with a flash, she slipped in shock. "Eeek!" Her artificial legs popped out of place as she stumbled. The boy reached out as his hand gripped her back she wouldn't fall on the dirty floor. The dumpsters rattled as her artificial legs both banged against it. In shock, the two vector hands slashed the boy across the face.

Nana opened her eyes, the boy was holding onto her back against his abdomen so she wouldn't fall backwards. He was tall, abnormally thin and his skin was cold. "U-uh... thank you..." Her vectors grabbed the two artificial legs on the floor and reattached them on her body. He helped her back on her feet as he turned around.

"Your not my target..." He said in a flat voice. The wound on his face was gone... but suddenly he fell forward onto the floor. His body began to shake...

"Hey! Are you okay?" Nana asked running up to him.

His eyes were dilated once more... "I'm... fine..." He clenched the floor with his hand as the mud got on his arms. His body wasn't use to sudden movements... let alone walking very far. He began to shake and his breath was heavy... "What's your name?" He asked.

"It's... Nana..." She said attempting to help him up.

"Nana..." He looked at the horns... and her bright colored hair. "Your not my target." He grabbed hold of the wall and walked away...

_Lucy... Purify Lucy... _Adam's eyes sharpened. _I'm getting closer... She's close by..._

_

* * *

Ehhh this was a for-fun Fanfic to see if I still want to keep writing. Reviews appreciated, Next chapter more Kouta, Lucy and everyone else. I'm hoping to make this an ongoing project so please leave some criticisms and critiques. xD So I can write better. _


	2. Confusion

_**Operation: Purification**_

_ Chapter 2: Confusion_

_**Disclaimer: I once had a dream of where I was running through a field of flowers and then was mauled by a bear in less than 2 seconds. But then again... it's JUST a dream. Same with me owning Elfen Lied, it's JUST a dream.**_

_**NOTE! Adam does NOT fall in love with any cannon characters. **_

_**Lovey Relationship with Lucy? Nope**_

_**Lovey relationship with Nana? Nuh-uh. (Even though she's my favorite character xD)  
**_

_**Fights with Kouta? Well naturally. (And you'll see why!)  
**_

_**

* * *

**Act I: If you could..._

_Setting: Streets _

_ "You're not my target."_ Somehow that statement rang through Nana's head. It was a cold statement, one that was supposed to bring her relief... yet brought upon an ominous chill. She watched as the pale boy walked down the street, tripping once more and falling upon the floor. He crawled... then grabbing hold of the wall, he managed to steadily walk forward. People on the streets stared, not only did his hair stand out, he could barely walk on his own two feet. His shirt was now heavily stained... However, he was oblivious to the strange looks from others. Those were irrelevant... right now he was to hunt down Lucy.

Nana began to think... he was like a hunter. And she could only wonder who this target was... if it wasn't her, then it's obviously Lucy. However... looking at this boy, pale, and thin... she could only wonder what he was. It was familiar to that of a diclonius, but... why was his presence so cold? He appeared to not be threatening at all... he was completely harmless.

"Hey!" She ran after him. He stared back at her... not raising his head, nor his expression. "I didn't get your name."

He paused... was it safe to give his name? He didn't see what was so wrong if he did. But then again, the doctor was fearful about the dream, warned him not to give his name to Lucy. But this was not Lucy. This was a girl name Nana, according to the reports, this was #7.

"It's Adam..." he said lowly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a half eaten candy bar. She stared... he had alot of candy in his pocket, and the small pack by his waist. He didn't eat the candy, he _devoured_ it. Nana stared in bewilderment... she never saw someone eat candy so fast and so hungrily before... He chewed the chocolate... realizing that the girl was still there. His eyes focused on her face as he continued to eat.

"What are you looking at?" He asked rubbing his mouth and licking the chocolate off his fingers.

"Nothing, nothing." Nana said. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare." It kind of made her more hungry than she already was, and she realized that her mission to get the groceries was still on hiatus. She looked at the list... most of which she had to pick up food at the fish and meat department. She was saddened... that meant she couldn't pick up any sweets, crepes or ice cream on the way. She really wanted something sweet and cold too... She hoped Mayu could pick something up for her.

But still... this guy was a problem. She had to keep an eye on him. "Err... are you sick?" She asked. "Because... you don't seem to walk very well..."

"You don't seem to be able to walk very well either." He replied back rather bluntly as he pointed to her legs. "So I wouldn't be talking..."

She looked down at her artificial legs. Sure they helped her walk, and she has gotten use to them... but it didn't change the fact that they were cold and empty. They were afterall... fake. "It was from an accident." She said sadly.

"..." Adam stared. He then reached out and grabbed her horns, yanking them slightly.

"Oww!" She yelped covering her horns. "What was that for?"

"Just looking." He responded. She pouted slightly. Her stomach then growled loudly, making the boy stare at her awkwardly in return. He took out another bar of candy from his pocket and broke it in half. Giving her one half. She took it and gave her thanks as she nibbled it. The boy stood straight up, his hands in his pockets as he walked. "Hey..." he finally broke the silence, "Did you... ever want to be fixed?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him from the bar of candy.

"If you could...do you want to be like them?" He asked pointing at all the people. "The ones with no horns."

"Sometimes..." she said. "I wish people wouldn't stare at me and hate me...But Papa liked me the way I was..." Adam took a bite from his candy as he listened. _Papa, huh?_ He crumpled the candy wrapper and tossed it in the garbage. He then shoved the candy bar in Nana's mouth. The little diclonius stared at the candy in her hand and the candy in her mouth. She looked up at him once more. Taking both pieces of the chocolate bar into her hands.

"It's bitter for me." He said, his cold eyes then looking forward.

"Hey... err Adam."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can I ask... you a few questions?" Nana asked. "It's been bugging me lately... and well..."

"..." He was about to respond no, but when he looked at her face the answer from his mouth changed. "...Sure."

"Are you from the institute?" She asked eagerly.

"..." Adam looked at her with a grim expression. "Yes."

"Are you looking for Lucy?" She asked.

"Yes." He repeated.

"Are you going to kill her?" She asked once more.

"...No." He replied. "I don't kill people."

"Oh..." Nana said. "Then you won't be able to take on Lucy... she'd probably kill you first." The girl took another bite of the chocolate.

"Probably." He answered bluntly.

"Do you want to die?" She asked.

"...No." He said.

"Why are you answering my questions?" She asked... Adam didn't seem the type who would talk. Yet he answered quite honestly and without much hesitation. He was from the institute... to go after Lucy. She had mixed feelings about the thought of Adam going after Lucy. Afterall... that girl DID rip off her limbs in front of her own Papa... yet... Kouta would hate her and kick her out of the house if something happened to his 'Nyuu'.

"Because..." Adam's eyes dropped slightly. "You look like my sister..." Nana looked up at him confused. She had to bend her neck back to look at his face due to height differences.

"Your sister? Where is she?" She asked, unaware that she was prying.

"I don't know..." He said. "We were seperated 5 years ago at the institute." He looked at Nana... sure enough she looked almost identical.

_"Brother!" Eve said with a smile on that clear summer day. They were inside the house she tugged on his shirt eagerly, pointing to a white ball in their backyard. "Let's play outside brother!"_

"Hey..." Adam pointed at the street with his left hand. His other hand was holding another candy bar. "Can you take me to the meat market?" He asked Nana. "I'm hungry..."

* * *

_Setting: Maple inn_

Kouta stirred... a small yawn escaped him as he sat up, looking around. On the futon below him was Nyu, she was quiet, her breaths silent yet peaceful. The Afternoon sun still hung high in the sky, and the summer breeze blew through the window. He looked around... he spotted Nana and Mayu's satchel at the other end of the room. Remembering that they must have arrived from school already. He rubbed his eyes... then smiled as he looked down at the diclonius. She may not be awake, but she was safe. _You'll wake up. You'll wake up, won't you Nyu? I'll wait for you, I'll be there when you open your eyes._

Ever since she arrived the house has been more happier. Yet more peaceful. Yuka didn't yell as much anymore, she was always busy... Mayu and Nana went to school everyday and Kouta stayed home to watch over Nyu. He knew it was bad to miss out on classes, but this was just more important. He still did the chores everyday, waiting for the diclonius to awaken and bring the house more chaotic joy.

"Nyu..." He touched her face with his hand, and brushed his hand over her hair and the two horns on her head. "Wake up soon..."

He sat up and crawled over to the wooden table in the room. On the table was a note.

_"Gone shopping for groceries. Be back soon to prepare dinner."_

_-Mayu and Nana_

A smile appeared on his boyish face. As fortunate as he was to have reliable friends, he just couldn't feel unhappy. If he did, that would only sadden the others. The old grandfather clock in the hall chimed 4:00.

_Nyu ran through the darkness... she was cold, naked and alone. Yet something was chasing her... she didn't know what it was, but she was afraid. Terrified even. _

_"Nyuu!" She yelled in the darkness. No reply... she was only greeted with silence. "Nyuu!"_

_Suddenly, she tripped on the floor, stumbling forward. Tears welled up in her large eyes as she covered her face. _

_"KOUTA! KOUTA!" She screamed in the darkness. Her voice was immediately silenced as two vector hands appeared out of the shadows, one covered her mouth, the other bounded her arms and legs to prevent her from running away. _

_"What are you screaming about?" Lucy asked, standing over her. "Don't act so stupid." _

_Nyu opened her eyes... looking at Lucy. They had the same face, same horns, same hair. More tears appeared in her eyes as she began to cry. The cold stares reminded her too much of all the mean people in the world. The darkness creeped around her... "Kouta!"_

_"He's not going to hear you." Lucy snapped. She had the urge to slap her for her stupidity... she wasn't the ONLY one who missed Kouta. _

_"Who... are you?" Nyu asked... but it wasn't like her voice. It was as if there were two of them._

_ "I'm you, I'm Lucy." She answered. Her eyes then narrowed as she looked around. The two Vectors thrashing in the darkness. Someone else was here! "Who are you? Show yourself!" She yelled. _

_"..." No response. _

_Lucy huddled on the floor, her hands gripping her knees close to her chest. Nyu stared in confusion as tears came out of her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore either..." She said. "I want to see Kouta too..." _

* * *

_Setting: Isolated cell #32_

It was dark, no lights were lit in the room, it was silent. The only sound that was heard was a light breath of the diclonius #32 and the low hum of the machines. The room was hot, steam kept the room well heated to sustain what was left of Eve's life. In the center of the room was Eve, her body hanging from what looked like a a group of metal poles from the ground. Both arms were outstretched... like she was on a cross. Wires attached to her skin. Her eyes were distant, half opened and out of focus. Her hair was like all the other diclonius, a deeper shade of crimson... with two small horns out of her head. They were very slight.

The doors opened and Dr. Asher walked in, his clipboard in hand. Her vectors were small... and quite weak. They were clearly visible through the steam and hung loosely in the air.

"Good morning Eve." Dr Asher said. his face was pale, and his eyes were gaunt. "You were probably expecting me."

"..." It gave no immediate response.

"My apologies... I forgot about your condition." He walked over to where Eve was... her face was covered like all the other Diclonius specimens, he took her hand. Her pusle was very weak... but he knew she could hear him. "I'm sorry about your brother..." He whispered lowly. "I do hope he's successful..."

_Adam yanked Asher's ponytail with his left hand... looking at it intrigued. He touched his shoulder length white hair with his right hand. "Do you want me to tie your hair back, Adam?" Asher asked. The boy nodded in response._

_"All you have to do... is inject her with the antidote." The doctor's voice was low as he tied the boy's hair, it was no longer as shaggy and messy. However, the color still stood out. Adam's eyes were closed.  
_

_"What if she refuses?" The boy asked. _

_"Then... I suppose we have no choice." The doctor replied hoarsely. He stood up and handed the boy some new clothes... they were sizes too big on him due to his abnormally thin body, but they were suitable. "If it's not injected in her by a week's time... then I'll come down to see you, understood?" _

"What do you think, Eve?" The doctor asked as he looked at the small screen at the other end of the room. The disease was stable... but only for so long. "You know what Lucy might do... do you think your brother will be alright?"

"..." There was silence.

"My apologies." He left the room... an expression of concern on his face.

"Brother..." She said in the darkness... "I miss you too..."

* * *

_Act II: Target... Found? Confusion._

_Setting: Road back to Maple Inn_

Nana and Adam walked across the road... both carrying very large grocery bags. Nana's back was filled with meatand fish... She also had fruits and a stick of butter in the back somewhere too. As for Adam, he bought his own food... which was mostly all meat. He had some bread, but mostly meat. Just as much as he was obsessed with candies and chocolates, he was also fond of meat. They didn't feed him much at the institute, most of the food had hardly any flavor to begin with. But it wasn't just that he liked sweets and meat, but it was as if his body craved it. _  
_

As they walked Adam's eyes widened slightly... they were getting closer to the target. He could feel her, the presence was just so strong. Nana also wanted to keep an eye on him... he might be dangerous. She wondered... if he wasn't going to KILL Lucy, then what was he here for? He took a bite from a candy bar... his eyes spacing out a bit. This mission would be over soon... and he'd be able to see his sister again.

"Mayu!" Nana called as she spotted the little girl in front of Maple inn. She held too very large bags in her own hand. She smiled, and Wanta barked at their arrival. Adam's eyes then focused on the dog...

"Hey Nana, you're here." She smiled, "I managed to buy both of us some snacks. Oh-! Who's your new friend?"

"Uhh..." Nana looked up at Adam. "This is..."

"Adam." He replied with a nod. "Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too- Ah!" Mayu felt herself fall backwards from the weight of the heavy bags. Nana caught her just in time, her vectors grabbing the bags for both of them. They smiled in relief... Adam stared blankly... a human girl with a diclonius? He ignored the thought and kneeled down at Wanta. Petting the fur, the dog nudged the boy and barked happily. The boy's eyes trailed to the inn... the presence was real strong from within.

His eyes suddenly snapped back to focus from Mayu's voice. "Hey Nana, we have to get ready for dinner. Would your friend like to join us as well? From the looks of it, we bought enough food for another."

"Err... well I dunno. Hey Adam, would you like some dinner?" Nana asked. Unsure whether to invite him in when Lucy was there as well. Adam was silent as he thought...

"Yes..." He responded. His voice somewhat husky. He took another mouthful of the chocolate bar. But then the bag of meat dropped out of his hand with a loud clatter, Wanta barked in response as his eyes widened... "She's... awakened..." The diclonius presence was growing... faster, and stronger... it was far larger than he imagined. His arms shook violently... but he gripped his hands...

"Is he okay? Nana?" Mayu asked, but to her surprise Nana's eyes were wide too. She could feel Lucy's presence.

* * *

"Oh Kouta..." Lucy felt tears come out of her eyes as she embraced the human boy. Kouta's body froze completely... he was sitting by the table, facing away from the futon, reading a newspaper article on the desk while sipping some tea. But his entire being became rigid when he felt Lucy's arms around his abdomen, her head rubbing against his back. "I missed you so much... It was so lonely in the dark..." Her warm chest was against his back now. 

"Nyu... your awake." He turned around, facing Lucy. Tears came down his face as he saw tears in her eyes as well. "Thank god your awake! I knew you would." He hugged her back his hand holding the back of her head. "I was so worried... Oh god..."

"Kouta..." she felt safe in his arms, warmth, comfort, love, everything she lacked in the darkness... for so long. Time seemed to have stood still and even the grandfather clock in the hall was quiet. But the silence didn't last, suddenly her head began to echo loudly and she groaned. "Urgh..." The pain was strong...she held her head as she moved away from Kouta, groaning loudly. the boy stared in confusion.

"Hey! Nyu, are you okay? Nyu?" He grabbed the diclionius' shoulder. In the background the sliding door swung open and the loud footsteps rushed into the room. Kouta ignored it. "Hey! Are you still sick? Nyu say something!"

Adam ran through the house without thinking twice. _The Target was found. Target found. Diclonius Lucy has been located..._ His footsteps were shaky as he bolted into the inn, Nana chasing after him and Mayu behind her.

"Wait! Adam!" Nana called. But he ignored her. His grey irises were now wide and sharp...

He swung the next door open his body began to ache suddenly as his adrenaline dropped suddenly. His legs wobbled and broke down, he fell on his knees... as his hand gripped his chest.

"NYU!" A familiar happy voice shouted. "KOUTA!" Nyu jumped on Kouta so suddenly. hugging him while she was ontop of him. "KOUTA! KOUTA! I LOVE KOUTA!"

"Nyu?" Kouta stared in shock from the sudden outburst, it then turned into happiness. "Nyu! You're alright!"

"Nyu?" Both Nana and Mayu stared in shock.

Adam's body began to shake, but it suddenly relaxed... His shoes were still on and his knees hit the floor. Lucy's presence not only dwindled... but it disappeared altogether. He looked around the room, nothing. No sign of her presence anywhere. "Target...? Where is the target...?" His eyes widened in desperation and confusion. "Target...? Where...? Sister... I can't feel her anywhere. Where is the target?" Sweat seemed to fall down his face.

Nana took Mayu by the hand and inched away from Adam. The boy's eyes were wide, and now they had a frantic wild sense to it. To have such a sudden outburst of Lucy's energy to disappear all so suddenly. He then looked at Kouta and Nyu who were both laughing and hugging each other... he spotted the two horns on her head.

"Target..." He suddenly leaped out and jumped in between them, shoving Kouta with full body force away from Nyu.

"Adam wait-!" Nana cried out.

"Oh my god!" Mayu covered her mouth in shock.

Adam ignored the shouts behind him as if he was deaf, Kouta stumbled backwards, then jumped back up angrily. Everyone's eyes widened when Adam grabbed Nyu by the hair. Tears suddenly appeared in Nyu's eyes as she was yanked roughly. She cried out in pain and began to scream Kouta's name. But instantly she was silenced in fear once Adam's voice screamed out. "You!" He shouted in desperation. "You're Lucy! You're the Target!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Ahh I'm sorry XD. I love leaving cliffhangers. Even though I didn't get many reviews, for those who did leave some, Thank you so much! I'm aiming this story to be atleast 5 chapters, maybe more depending on which direction its going. I have two objectives:_

_1. To make my story to be interesting. _

_2. NOT make it Mary Sue-ish or anything. I made sure my characters have clear weaknesses, faults and other disabilities. Also, They're will be NO Original character and Cannon character relationships. (He only sees a resemblance with his sister in Nana, that's it. He also has a soft spot for children and animals.)  
_

Adam's weakness: Weak physically, he could barely walk let alone throw a punch at anyone. And if he does, it probably wouldn't be painful. Has no vectors. He has to consume alot of sugar and sweets for energy (this doesn't seem to last long he can also exchange this with carbs). Meat is needed for protein so he could speed up his regeneration abilities. (All Diclonius seem to be able to heal fast for some reasons. Like Nana, when she was tortured, once she was out and in a dress she was all healed and ready to fight Lucy! Miracles!)

Adam's strength: Can regenerate limbs or body parts. (Scenario, let's say his arm gets cut off, he only needs to pick his arm up and place it where it belongs. The regeneration takes a while, (days, weeks, months, depending on his meat consumption)) But its still pretty fast. He also can't feel pain, since his nervous system is kind of messed up.

Eve's weakness: She can't move, can barely speak. Her vectors are small, slow and weak. Also, she's dying.


	3. Bitter Chocolate

_**Operation: Purification**_

_Chapter 3: Bitter Chocolate  
_

_**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Elfen Lied is equivalent to the chances of me wearing a mini-skirt and dancing to country music while balancing watermelons on my head. In other words, Not gonna happen. (And I really like watermelons too. sigh...)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Act I: Outburst_

_Setting: Maple inn_

"You! You're the Target! You're Lucy!" Adam yelled. His voice was cold and harsh like ice, it was riddled with cruelty. Yet his voice retained its low and husky property, as if he was choking the words out. His pale eyes were wide and filled with anger. His grip was on her flowing bright pink hair as he continued to yank it roughly. "You won't trick me! I know it's you!" Even when attacked, Lucy's presence was nowhere to be found. His mind began to panic, _how is this possible? She couldn't have vanished. That's impossible! This HAD to be Lucy! Why won't she attack me? What's going on?_

"Nyu! Nyu! KOUTA!" Nyu yelled in protest her hand covering her head as the tears continued to fall down, drenching her shirt. "Kouta!"

"Stop it!" Adam yelled, "Stop trying to trick me!"

"What is he doing to Nyu?" Mayu asked hiding behind Nana.

"Adam, wait! That's not Lucy!" Nana yelled fearfully. This was a mistake... this was the same thing that happened with her, when she assaulted Lucy. If this continued... then... Her gaze fell on Kouta. He's going to be angry...

"Kouta! Kouta Help!" Nyu shrieked out once more.

Kouta stood up from where he fell. This stranger was thin, his body weight wasn't that strong and thus didn't hurt much. Kouta was taken by surprise. The grandfather clock in the hall seemed to have ticked faster and louder... Kouta's eyes were now wide with anger at this stranger. Nyu just woke up and now she's being attacked! Every yank, every scream she made, Kouta couldn't control himself. All that optimism he felt before... it dissipated in mere seconds. His hatred aimed at this pale guy who was hurting Nyu. Not only was he yelling in confusion, but he trespassed in their house! Who the hell let him in?

Nana's eyes widened when she spotted Kouta getting back up to his feet. This wasn't good... Mayu covered her eyes, and Nana yelled out. "Kouta stop! Adam!" Her desperate cry became a shriek. "Eek!" 

Her voice was cut off with a loud slam, Kouta punched Adam across the face with all the strength he could muster. His knuckles felt little resistance as it hit the boy's jawbone, the bone was weak, easily penetrable. The pale boy fell back immediately, the impact made his legs collapse as he toppled backwards. His thin body hit the wooden table, knocking it over and the tea cups fell on the floor with a loud clatter. One even fell on Adam's face, shattering as hot tea was poured down his face... Adam brushed the bruise on his face... the purple internal wound slowly disappearing. He tasted his own bitter blood in his mouth. However the shock hurt more than the blow... he began to think a little clearer now.

Nyu whimpered as she hid behind Kouta... The human's eyes were wide and filled with anger. Kouta walked over to Adam, "Kouta!" Nyu gripped his arm, telling him not to go but he ignored it. Instead he went on top of the boy... Adam's legs refused to stand from such a sudden attack and the weight now on his abdomen pinned him completely. Kouta raised his fist and slammed it once more at Adam's face. Mayu covered her eyes again, she could hear the crack of Adam's bones. Nana merely stared fearfully.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled laying down a punch. "How dare you come here and attack Nyu!" More punches fell across the pale boy's face. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" More punches followed. "WHY? WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER!"

There was now blood all over his fist... but he continued to attack. "WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOME?" He yelled. Adam accepted the blows without resistance, he couldn't feel the harsh blows but his eyes were shut as he listened to the snapping of his own bones. Like him before, he was overcome with confusion... and now that he realized what he's done, he had to accept the punishment.

"Stop it Kouta! You'll kill him!" Nana shrieked finally. Kouta ignored her.

"Kouta!" Nyu pleaded pulling his arm. "Kouta! No!" He once again ignored her.

For every punch that hit him, Adam remembered random moments in his life.

_The boy watched from the door, staring at his younger sister and his mother. The girl was tugging her mom's sleeve as she asked a question. "Where's daddy? Where did daddy go?" She would ask. Her mother merely shook her head... "He's gone, honey... he left." _

_"Come on, Adam!" Eve giggled as she pulled her brother. "Momma says we can play in the backyard. Let's go play hide and seek in the trees!"_

_"Whatever anyone says... you two are special." His mom whispered as she held them both. "My special little children." _

_"Momma! Momma!" Eve shouted as tears came down her eyes. She gripped their mother's dead body... she was shot in the head instantly. Adam stared dumbstruck... tears didn't come down his eyes at all. Was this normal? The men in black suits grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her away, the other lifted him up as well. "Adam!" She yelled, her eyes flooded with tears, she began to flail around. They both tried to reach out to one another, but it was too late. They were both knocked out in a second. _

Tears came down his eyes... did that mean he failed his mission? He continued to hear the crack of his bones and the impact on his flesh.

"I'm home!" Yuka's voice called from the hall. "Did someone leave the groceries outside? What're you all- Mayu? Nana?" She held the fallen grocery bags in her hands when she spotted the two girls. Mayu's eyes were covered as she hid behind Nana. Nana's eyes were just wide as she held open the door... the hallway was dark, light was only seen from that one room. "What's the matter you two?" She walked over looking down at Mayu.

"Let it be over, let it be over." She murmured.

"Oh my god, Kouta!" Yuka gasped as she covered her mouth. Her school books fell on the floor as well as the bag of groceries. Kouta's knuckles were bloody as he continuously struck the stranger in the face. "Kouta what the hell are you doing? KOUTA!"

"He won't stop." Nana said to Yuka. "He won't stop..."

"Kouta!" Yuka ran up to them, shoving Kouta off of Adam. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Kouta's eyes widened as he shoved Yuka back in retaliation. The adrenaline forced her against the wall. "Ah!" She collapsed against the wall, Nana and Mayu ran up to her. Now that was going too far! Nyu was no longer behind Kouta, instead she was huddled in the corner. Kouta grabbed Adam by the shirt, his legs were still not cooperating, so he was on his knees as the human lifted him up.

"Well! Are you going to answer my questions or not?" Kouta demanded. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? And Why did you attack her?"

"..." He was silent. Instead, he faced away.

Another fist struck him.

"I knew it..." Adam said. "You humans are all the same... selfish creatures..." He felt his face, it was swollen, from so many blows it'll take a while to heal up. "I knew your kind couldn't be trusted..."

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Nana yelled, her vectors shot out as it seperated the two, Nyu grabbed hold of Kouta as he attempted to grab Adam once more instead he toppled over. Adam crawled backwards, He accidentally fell against Yuka and mayu near the door, there he broke into a run. Gently moving them aside as he ran out of the inn. Wanta barked as he ran past, abandoning his groceries that fell on the floor. Before they knew it, he was gone.

The residence of Kaede's Maple inn was silent... Nana was silently fixing the room up, it was a mess. There was also blood stains on the floor which she attempted to whipe clean. Mayu was shaking violently, but Yuka helped her up as the two headed for the kitchen... she persuaded her to help with dinner to keep her mind off of it. None of them spoke to Kouta who was breathing heavily in the center of the room... his adrenaline rush was slowing down. Even Nyu ran off to somewhere else in the house. So it was only Nana and Kouta in the room, the little diclonius girl didn't even look at him.

"Wha... What happened?" Kouta asked. "Where'd that guy go? And Nyu? Is she okay?" He looked at Nana for answers... but the girl continued with wiping the blood and spilled tea off the floor. Her vectors picked up the fallen broken pieces of the tea cups on the floor. "Nana! Answer me!"

"Don't worry." She replied. "He's gone." She got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen to throw away the rag and the broken shards. Kouta stared at the blood on his knuckles... for a guy so pale, his blood was really bright colored. He then stared in shock... he hit a guy... no, he savagely hit a guy. He's never done that before... He felt confused. _What did that guy want? And who the hell was he?_

_Looks like... we're not the only dangerous ones. _Nana thought. _I never saw Kouta THAT angry... when he hits us, it's momentary... but..._

_

* * *

_

_Setting: Beach heights  
_

_Where? Where did she go? _Adam's mind was frantic. _Lucy. I can't find her presence anywhere. Where is she?_ _Was that Lucy? No... it couldn't be._ Adam bolted down the streets and found himself running down the steps that overlooked the ocean. The night sky was clear and the stars all looked down at him... he hasn't seen stars since before he was taken to the institute. He could smell the salty ocean... and the wind rustled the trees. Suddenly he felt his long legs become tangled as he fell down the cold stone steps, he was extremely accident prone.

Once again, he tasted the blood in his mouth. It was disgusting... bitter, salty and strong. It could've choked him easily. He collapsed slightly...

"Damn..." His eyes dimmed, "I wasted too much energy..." This place was too strange, other people were so strange. For once, he wished he could be back in the institute... where he could be secure... where he could be safe. To be in the same place as his sister... Humans were scary, other people were scary. He missed the doctor, he missed that white room... his hand clenched into a fist... "No... I can't fail... sister..."

"Adam... I knew you weren't ready for this." A familiar voice broke the silence. He raised his head to see the familiar face of his doctor... it was the one and the same. The same doctor that would come into his isolated cell to talk, to feed him and to do his weekly inspection. Asher wore his usual lab coat, his dark hair tied back, and a friendly, yet sad smile. He held his hand out and hoisted the thin boy over his shoulder. "You look terrible... Lucy didn't do this to you, did she?" The boy shook his head. His clothes were heavily stained with blood, and dirt... and his face was still bruised. They walked down to the beach below, seating him on the sand as they looked out at the ocean.

"Why are you here...? And how did you know where I-?" Asher pointed to the small black band around his wrist.

"We can moniter your location, your pulse rate... I can only imagine that you encountered Lucy, is that right?" He pulled out a long needle and injected it in the boy's arm. He then retrieved a bar of candy from the boy's pocket and handed it to him. Adam didn't wince, instead, he took the bar of candy and began to chew it slowly. The doctor sighed and sat beside him. "I got new orders to assist you... once in a while, understood? Lucy... and those in her company are dangerous."

The boy nodded. He failed his doctor... and he failed his sister. At the moment he was recollecting his thoughts.

"You feeling any better?" The doctor asked.

The boy nodded. He then stopped chewing... the taste of blood was mixing with the taste of chocolate. "It's bitter..." he said continuing to consume the sugar. "It's really bitter..."

**Woof Woof!**

* * *

_Act III: A cold dinner_

_Setting: Maple Inn_

Dinner was silent, all that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock. No one dared to speak, Mayu and Nana were able to tell Yuka about the incident, but not even Yuka had a clear reaction to the problem. There was a hint of, that boy deserved what he got, but then again... Kouta went a little too far. They couldn't look at Kouta straight in the face, that huge outburst was scary enough as it is. Nyu was absent from dinner... she was in her room upstairs. Feeling a wave of tension, Yuka broke the silence...

"Nana, Mayu, now that school's over, what would you like to do over the summer?" She asked, "Perhaps we can have a picnic on the beach... and how about the festival in a few weeks?"

Mayu nodded, and placed a smile on her face. "Yeah... that would be great. I'd like that alot..."

"What about you, Nana?" Yuka asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the girl. "Uhh... yeah..." She took a small mouthful of rice and soup... "This is... really good." She said with a smile.

"Who was that guy?" Kouta asked out of nowhere. All three girls looked at him. He hadn't eaten his rice, instead he just mixed it into a mess with his chopsticks, pondering. "What did he want? And why did he hurt Nyu?" The three girls were silent... Mayu merely continued to eat.

"Hey... let's not think about it right now." Yuka said soothingly. "It was a frightful shock, we just need time to think... that's all. But... don't you think you were a little harsh? I know I'm in no place to say but... when I came in, you were hurting that guy... maybe it was too much."

"Of course not!" Kouta shouted defensively. "He attacked Nyu first!"

"That's childish. If you wanted answers you should have asked questions then." Nana replied coldly. "Instead of hitting him like that... if he was normal, he'd be dead." She wasn't as close to Kouta as the others... frankly, the only reason she stayed was to keep an eye on Lucy, because Mayu was her friend, and becauseYuka's cooking tasted good... also she had no place to go.

"It was self defense." Kouta said slamming the chopsticks down on the table.

"Hey come on you guys, let's not argue." Yuka said hoping to remediate the situation. "It's no one's fault, alright? So let's not point fingers and handle the situation at hand. Kouta, I'm surprised at you."

"Sorry Yuka, it's just confusing." He said with a sigh. He finally took a few bites of his rice. Yuka, Nana and Mayu having finished the meal all stood up.

"Nana, Mayu... how about you go feed Wanta? I'll clean the table, and Kouta, when your done go upstairs and help Nyu, okay?" Yuka suggested. "We all just need some time to clear our heads." The two girls wordlessly walked out of the inn, leaving Yuka to do the cleaning. Silence fell upon them once again... this time it was more heavy, but once again Yuka broke the silence with a sigh.

"You really surprised me today, Kouta." The girl picked up the last of the dishes.

"Sorry Yuka... I haven't been pulling my weight around lately." Kouta's voice was low. "With Nyu unconscious, and well... all this chaos, I'm sorry. I don't even go to classes anymore, and... you know."

"It's alright..." Yuka said with a small smile, "I don't mind, really..." She opened the sliding door. "Afterall... I knew all along you chose Nyu over me. I guess I can move on now." She closed the sliding door before Kouta could respond, walking down the hall to the kitchen. No tears came out this time... there was nothing she could do to change that. Kouta loved Nyu. She began to wash the dishes in silence, when her eyes trailed to a small envelope on the counter. She placed it there so it wouldn't get wet from the soapy water.

"It's okay, Kouta." She said softly. "I don't want to hold you back anymore. Besides... school taught me one thing. There's other guys out there."

* * *

Setting: Maple Inn (Lucy's room)

It was no longer Nyu sitting in the cold room, fearful at Kouta's violent reaction. Nyu hoped to never see it again, she always saw Kouta as a nice person who helped her, comforted her, played with her. But those angry eyes and the blood that coated his knuckles was too frightening for her eyes. Instead it was Lucy... she sat with the window open gazing at the night sky. She too, was wondering who this mysterious assailant was. Perhaps she should ask Nana and Mayu about it... but that was highly unlikely. A grim smile appeared on her face... she should just kill this foolish perpetrator. Afterall, she had no problem killing her enemies before. The invisible vectors appeared as she looked at them both... that boy, she was going to rip him apart limb from limb.

**Knock Knock**

"Nyu, are you in there?" Kouta asked opening the door. He peeked in to see Lucy sitting by the window.

"Kouta..." She looked at his concerned face. "That boy didn't hurt you did he?" She asked.

"Nah." Kouta said raising his hand. His knuckles were raw from his last outburst. "I'm fine. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

She shook her head. Her hand touched his bruised up knuckles... she could still smell the scent of that boy's blood on Kouta's hand. "I'm sorry... about everything." Lucy felt herself say. She almost felt like crying... but tears wouldn't appear at all. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble.. .and to worry you."

"Of course I was worried!" Kouta said taking her hands in return. "Really... you should stop getting into so much trouble. You know it's safe here with us... we're family. Or closer."

A real smile appeared on Lucy's face, now the tears began to pour from her eyes. She embraced Kouta, resting her head against his chest. Surprised, Kouta smiled in return... he gave a small kiss on her forehead. His hand petting her on the head comfortingly... "You know I'll be here... always."

"Wanta!" A voice called from outside. The two looked out the window to see Mayu and Nana calling the dog's name. "Wanta! Where'd you go, Wanta?"

"He's not here." Mayu said sadly. "That's strange... Wanta would never miss out on a meal."

Nana walked over to the gate... she then noticed the fallen grocery bag on the floor. It was still filled with meat... _Adam didn't pick it up when he left_. She leaned forward picking up the fallen articles and placing them back in the grocery bag...

"Wanta!" Mayu called again. No reply. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the gates. "I'm going to look for Wanta, Nana."

#7 Nodded. She too stood up. "I'll go with you." Before Kouta could call out to them, the two girls already sprinted down the stone path... "Foolish children..." Lucy muttered but Kouta stood up, heading out the door.

"Kouta." Lucy took his arm. "I'll go look for them."

"But... Nyu..." Kouta said with concern in his voice. "Are you sure...?"

She nodded as she smiled softly. Her pink hair bouncing. "It's the least I could do..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Ehhh... Not so cliffhanger-ish. XD Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
This chapter seemed longer than usual. Oh well I hope you all enjoyed it. I always wondered... if a guy moved into Maple inn (or stepped in) would Kouta be as friendly as he is with the other girls? I doubt it. So this is like a 'what if' for Kouta. And if you notice in the anime/ manga, he doesn't seem to have friendly relationships with any guy what-so-ever. Makes me think... oh well... Next chapter: 

Short summary:

_As Nana and Mayu hunt for the missing Wanta, they once again encounter Adam... feeling a sense of dread, Adam once again senses the powerful presence of Lucy, this time coming his way! Giving her the question that may save his sister's life... will she comply with being "cured", or will a bloody battle commence? _


End file.
